brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner's Guide
Brawler Stars is a third-person shooter game in which you play as your chosen Brawler and compete in a variety of Events. In these Events, you face off against other Brawlers as you attempt to complete a special objective unique to each type of Event. Controls To move your Brawler, drag your finger on the left side of the screen to manipulate the virtual joystick, and your Brawler will move the direction that the joystick is pulled. Dragging your finger on the right side of the screen will manipulate the Attack joystick. Drag it to aim, and release it to fire. Alternately, the joystick can be tapped to perform a "quick-fire" attack. This causes the Brawler to automatically fire once at the nearest target. Each Brawler has its own powerful Super ability. The Super is charged by doing damage to enemy Brawlers. Once fully charged, it can be utilized with the yellow joystick located on the right side of the screen, below the Attack joystick. The Super will then be fired in the direction that the joystick is aimed in. Similar to the regular Attack joystick, the Super joystick can also be simply tapped to automatically fire the Super at the nearest target. The Super's charge is not lost if your Brawler is knocked out. Two status bars are displayed over your Brawler's head. The top one indicates how much health the Brawler has remaining. Health is lost as the Brawler takes damage, and if the Brawler's health reaches zero, the Brawler is knocked out. Health will regenerate if the Brawler is not attacking or taking damage. The bottom bar has segments that indicate how many attacks the Brawler has ready. Every Brawler can have a maximum of three attacks ready at once, and each attack empties one full segment. Attacks regenerate automatically over time. Brawl Battles are started in the Brawl tab. There are six main Event types: Gem Grab, Showdown, Heist, Brawl Ball, Bounty, and Duo Showdown in which you battle against other players. Each Event has a different main objective. See their individual pages for more information. Up to five different events can be active at any one time. Events rotate every so often. The time before the next rotation for an Event Slot is displayed in that slot. When that time is reached, a new Event begins and 10 free Tokens can be claimed by simply tapping the Event slot. Winning an Event for the first time during a rotation also awards a Star Token which can be used to get a Big Brawl Box after 10 Star Tokens are collected. Playing matches earns you Tokens, which are used to open Brawl Boxes, from your Token bank. The Token bank can hold up to 100 Tokens at a time, and Tokens are re-added to the bank over time. If you earn all of the Tokens in the bank, you can come back later to earn more. In addition to the normal Events, a Special Event opens every weekend in the fifth event slot. These events require Tickets to participate in which can be obtained by opening Brawl Boxes. They are not ranked, meaning that winning or losing in these events does not affect one’s Trophy count, these Events award great amounts of Tokens. The Special Event can be either Big Game or Robo Rumble. Brawl Boxes Brawl Boxes are the main way of obtaining Brawlers and other items. One regular Brawl Box can be bought for 10 Gems or 100 Tokens. Brawl Boxes can contain Coins, Power Points, new Brawlers, Token Doublers, Gems, and Tickets. Duplicate Brawlers are not received, and once enough Power Points to get a Brawler to level 9 are collected, no more Power Points will be found for that Brawler. When all of the player's unlocked Brawlers have the maximum amount of Power Points, Brawl Boxes will no longer contain Power Points, and more Coins will be awarded instead. Clubs Clubs are social groups within the game that players can join to chat and join rooms to Brawl together. Clubs can be created or joined from the game's Social tab. Clubs also have their own leaderboards based on Clubs' Trophy scores. A Club's Trophy score is calculated using the individual Trophy counts of the Club's members. Each Club can have up to 100 members. Tips *Know your role. Different Brawlers are best for different things. For instance, El Primo can take a lot of damage and protect other Brawlers on his team, but Brawlers like Brock are best for long-range support. *Know how quickly your Brawler's attacks travel. If your Brawler's attack takes a while to reach its destination, you have to aim ahead of your target if it is moving or you will miss. *Know when to retreat. Brawlers heal when they are not firing or being hit. If you are getting low on health, it may be best to take cover for a while to regain your health, but keep in mind that this could also give your opponent the opportunity to do the same thing. Category:Community